


'Tween

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-16
Updated: 2007-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Pippin had always been caught between childhood and adulthood, even nearly out of his tweens.
Relationships: Pippin - Relationship





	'Tween

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Between" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). And yes, the title *is* a pun---come on, would you expect anything less from me? *grin*

Pippin had always been caught between childhood and adulthood, even nearly out of his tweens. Too old for the foibles of childhood (though he did not give them up entirely, and still played pranks, despite dire threats), but not yet old enough to be taken seriously, frowned upon by others.

Except Boromir, who had seen in him the younger brother he missed, and somehow managed to truly understand Pippin. Managed to make him feel worth something, not simply a "fool of a Took".

For Boromir, he would take on this responsibility--for Boromir, and now for Faramir, and for Gondor.


End file.
